The haunted house
by mimijag
Summary: modern AU / second shots according to Cassiemortmain prompt : Tom/Sybil, accidental kiss. Also...happy halloween !
1. Tom's POV

**Modern AU. Another shot with Cassiemortmain prompt : Tom/Sybil, accidental kiss. No beta, all mistakes are mine.**

**The haunted house**

"_How the hell did I found myself in this situation?"_ wondered Tom Branson as his date Edna Braithwaite was jumping excitedly next to him. They were standing in front of a haunted house in a fair outside London and the young woman was proudly showing him two tickets for the attraction.

"Come on! It will be fun!"

"I can't see the fun in walking in the dark in a house full of false spiders and webs and being touched by false ghosts or skeletons, trying to scare you…"groaned Tom.

"You're actually scared", laughed Edna.

"I'm not!" Retorted Tom. "It's just I don't like it. It's stupid, that's it."

"Just one turn, I promise."

"It's the only attraction where there's no queue to enter. It speaks loudly in my opinion."

"Well, it means we'll have the all thing all for ourselves", pampered Edna, caressing his chest.

Tom tried his best not to pull away from her. Why did he accept to date his sister's friend again? It was their second date and Tom could already say that they weren't meant to last. Their first kiss the previous day had just let him indifferent and he had quickly realized that they had nothing in common. Plus, Edna was looking for someone to settle with and Tom wasn't ready for that yet. Even less with her. He now just had to find a way to let her down gently.

"Look. I'm gonna go", said Edna, oblivious of what was going on in Tom's mind. "Follow me in a few minutes and look after me. If you catch me, you can kiss me! Both of us alone in there…think of it", she finished with a voice she wanted to sound sexy.

"_And that's supposed to arouse me?"_ thought Tom, nodding at her. At last, he'll have some time alone while she's losing herself in there. But he didn't want to get into a fight with his sister later so, he decided to play along. At last until he walked her home and told her it wasn't going to work out.

So, as Edna requested it, he followed her inside a few minutes later. It was dark as expected and, of course, he found himself surrounded by sounds and things that were supposed to scare him. He really felt like a fool. Eager to have this ended as quickly as possible, he started to walk in the dark alleys, trying to find Edna.

After a curve, he felt something (or rather someone) brushing past him. _"I've got you!"_ he thought. Not thinking more, he reached for the person and pulled her to him.

"Now, I want my price", he said trying to sound nice before crushing his lips against Edna's ones.

Except that Tom realized immediately that whoever he was kissing wasn't Edna. The body pressed against his was soft and curved, rounded breast were gently brushing his chest and the full lips felt wonderful. This kiss had nothing in common with the one he had before with Edna because THIS one, was actually doing things to him. He could feel electric shocks all inside his body and warmth spreading everywhere. He thought it was insane…it couldn't happen. He was kissing a stranger in a haunted house and he wasn't even bothered by it. Like his kissing partner he noted. The girl (with long curls he could guess by touches) hadn't protested yet and, when he pulled away slightly to breathe a little bit, her moan of disapproval made him smile. So, he kissed her again, more fully this time and she moaned again, pushing hard against him. Tom's head was madly spinning and all his blood seemed to rush south when the stranger pushed him against a wall, crushing him against a skeleton that made a broken sound. But he didn't mind. All he was capable of thinking about now was the amazing body pressed against his and the feel of a soft tongue caressing his sensually.

But all too soon for his taste, Edna's voice calling after him came from afar and reached his foggy mind. In a desperate move to extend the exquisite moment and forget the outside world, he spread his hand on the back of the girl and hugged her more tightly against him. But it was vain. Edna's voice came again and the girl pushed away gently, kissing lightly one last time his lips before taking a step away. Tom could barely see her figure in the dark but he could make out two bright eyes and a soft face.

Thank you, she breathed with a raspy voice that made him shivered.

He was about to answer, to beg her to tell him her name at least but she was already gone. Tom stayed still for a few minutes, enables to move, stunned by what just happened. He never felt this way before and he already wanted to feel it again. How was he supposed to go on as if nothing happened?

Reluctantly, he looked for the way out and, when he reached it, blinked several times. He was back in the real world again, Edna pouting in front of him and he hated it. As she was rambling about how he didn't play nice with her, how he had let her down, Tom saw, over Edna's shoulder, a couple exiting the attraction. His attention was immediately drowned to the brunette with the tall man and, when she smiled at him, his heartbeats quickened.

She was the one. She was the one who had kissed him in there with such abandon that his body was still trying to get over it. He was sure of it. Full of regrets, he smiled back at her and shrugged, watching them fade away in the crowd.

It was over. The most amazing kiss of his life so far would just stay a memory. The memory of a breathtaking girl with two bright eyes. The memory of a body soft and warm against his.

When he couldn't see them anymore, he brought back his attention on Edna who was still mad at him. But he didn't care. And, as he was walking her back to her home, he made a decision. He would find the mystery girl. He was a journalist after all. He would find her and devote his life to her happiness. It wasn't a decision. It was rather a resolution.

But, what Tom didn't know yet was that, the next day, his investigation would already be over. Because, as he would open his newspaper at work, he would be strike by a picture of her stranger in the people pages. He would be reading that Sybil Crawley had broke up with her long time boyfriend Larry Grey.

And Tom would smile.

**The end**


	2. Sybil's POV

**So, some of you asked for this. I don't know if this was what you were expecting...Thank you for reading. No beta, all mistakes are mine. x**

Sybil was hiding. She couldn't take it anymore. Larry Grey, her long time boyfriend, was really a jerk and she couldn't stand it anymore. So, when he suggested taking a turn in the haunted house at the fair where he dragged her to try to make amend for his last unfaithfulness, Sybil saw a way to have some time alone and think about what to do next. Things couldn't go on the way they were.

Flattened against the wall and holding her breathe so Larry wouldn't find her, she was wondering what she saw in him at the first place, when she heard footsteps coming in her direction. She thought then it was time to move on but she apparently wasn't fast enough because two strong arms grabbed her and she found soon herself crushed against a firm chest that she immediately knew wasn't Larry's one.

"Now, I want my price", said the voice with a thick Irish brogue.

It all happened so fast that she didn't even have time to protest or let a sound out before lips crushed hers. And, as soon as it happened, she didn't even want to protest anymore as it was like this kiss was the one she had waited for all her life.

Larry had been his first and only boyfriend. His first kiss, his first lover…so she had anything to compare with. But this…was what she thought could be between a man and a woman and it certainly wasn't what she had with Larry.

Her breasts were brushing a stranger chest, sending shivers through her body and she didn't mind a bit. The feel of these lips against hers was so amazing that the world could explode without her even noticing. Because, there was actually an explosion inside her too. She could feel electric shocks all inside her body and warmth spreading everywhere. She thought it was insane…it couldn't happen. She was kissing a stranger in a haunted house and she wasn't even bothered by it. As her kissing partner she noted. The boy (quite muscular she could guess by touches) hadn't protested yet and, when he pulled away slightly to breathe a little bit, she moaned her disapprobation. She felt him smiled against her skin and then he kissed her again, more fully this time and she moaned again, pushing hard against him. Sybil's head was madly spinning and all her blood seemed to rush in her center. Wanting to feel more of him, she pushed him against the wall, crushing him against a skeleton that made a broken sound. But she didn't mind. All she was capable of thinking about now was the amazing body pressed against hers and the feel of a soft tongue caressing hers sensually.

But all too soon for her taste, a woman's voice calling came from afar and reached her foggy mind. In a desperate move to extend the exquisite moment and forget the outside world, she squeezed her fingers more deeply in the back of his head and she felt him spread his hand on her back in answer, crushing her more tightly against him. But it was vain. The woman's voice came again and Sybil pushed away gently, kissing lightly one last time his lips before taking a step away. She barely could see his figure in the dark but she could make out two bright round eyes and sturdy shoulders.

"Thank you", she breathed with a raspy voice.

What could she added anyway? It wasn't like she would see him again. Although "Thank you" didn't seem enough to show how grateful she was to him for having show her what it could be. It was clear for her now that she had to end things with Larry. "The sooner the better", she thought. He wasn't the one for her and it was time she spread her wings and discovered the world.

She went quickly to the exit, afraid somewhat that the stranger could catch her. But she was already missing him and his strength, and his warmth, and his lips, and…Sybil shook her head. She needed her head clear to confront Larry now.

His boyfriend was waiting for her outside, pacing. She went to him as if nothing happened. As they were exiting the attraction, she was explaining to him how she got lost in the haunted house when she saw a blond man outside. Apparently, the blond girl with him was giving him a lecture and, when their eyes locked, her heartbeats quickened and she smiled at him.

She knew it was him. The man that had kissed her with such passion that her body was still trying to calm down. She was sure of it. He was the man that had awakened her. He smiled back at her and her heart missed a beat. But life goes on and, full of regrets, she turned away and she and Larry left through the crowd.

It was over. The most amazing kiss of her life so far would just stay a memory. The memory of a wonderful man with two round eyes and a sexy Irish brogue. The memory of a body strong and warm against hers.

As they were walking to the exit, Sybil's mind was still in the haunted house in the strong arms of a stranger. She wasn't paying attention to the smoothing voice of Larry who was still trying to be forgiven for his sins. But she didn't care anymore. She was a new woman now and she knew what she wanted. As soon as they would be back at her flat, she would break up with him. She already knew that her parents and family would probably disapprove and try to change her mind but she was sure to make the right decision. She chuckled mentally thinking that Gwen would probably be the only one dancing of joy by hearing the news. Her best friend was begging her for months to end things with Larry.

She didn't know yet how she would find out her stranger but, deep inside, she knew now that she would see him again. She was Sybil Crawley, daughter of the Count of Grantham. She was therefore a public person and she knew that her break up won't fly under the radar of people column. So, unless her stranger was living in a desert island or cut out of the world somewhere in Ireland, he would learn about her and her identity.

And her romantic heart was hoping that, perhaps and if she had judged right what had happened in the haunted house, he would look for her. And then, they would have a chance to explore what they felt today.

She was gonna wait for him. It wasn't a decision, it was a resolution

But, what Sybil didn't know yet was that her stranger had already taken the resolution to devote his life to her happiness. She didn't know it yet but now, she just has to wait. Her fate was in move.

**The end**


	3. The end

And this is the last chapter for what was just supposed to be a one shot based on a prompt from Cassiemortmain. A big thank you to my beta Skinnycat77 for her hard work and to all of you who have rather well welcomed this fic. thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope this end is suiting you. x

Sybil sighed heavily while taking a seat in the small area used by the doctors and students to relax a moment when they had time. It already had been a long shift, and she still had several hours ahead of her, but she liked what she was doing so she always found the energy to start again. This morning had been challenging, and she was glad now to, at last, take a few minutes to drink a coffee with her friend and colleague Gwen.

The two girls were happily chatting for less than one minute when there was a knock at the door and Daisy's head popped in.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but there's a man asking for you at the reception, Nurse Crawley."

Sybil rolled her eyes towards Gwen before answering.

"Please, Daisy. Tell him I'm not commenting about my break up. These journalists!" She added to her friend, "They never take no for an answer."

"I'm sorry but he's not a journalist. He's got flowers and says it's private."

Sybil raised an eyebrow.

"The mystery is getting even deeper," laughed Gwen.

She knew it wasn't Larry because Daisy knew him and she would have told her if it was him trying to make her change her mind again. It'd been a month since the break up but Larry was still trying to make amends.

"Tell him I'm busy. I just get five minutes to myself and I don't intend to be bothered by anyone."

"You should go and see," said Gwen. "Who knows, maybe it's your mystery kisser."

She laughed and Sybil rolled her eyes again before she shook her head. Why did she ever tell that story to Gwen? It'd been a month since that amazing kiss in the haunted house and despite her dream to see her stranger appear, the more time that passed, the less hope she had.

"He said that if you didn't want to come, I had to tell you 'haunted house' and that you would understand."

Her heart missed a beat at hearing Daisy's words and Gwen stopped laughing.

"Oh My God," breathed the redheaded girl.

Sybil looked at her friend with wide eyes, her hands deadly gripping her mug.

"Go," said Gwen, pushing her shoulders to make her friend move.

"I…I can't…What I am going to say?" answered Sybil, suddenly panicked.

"Well…let him do the talking. And if it gets awkward, just kiss him. You both seem to communicate well that way," chuckled Gwen.

Torn between her desire to run to him or to the opposite direction, Sybil finally rose from her seat and followed Daisy in the hallway, barely hearing Gwen's encouragements behind the buzzing in her ears. He heart was beating madly and she was sure she was about to faint soon.

A few steps later, she was entering the reception area and there he was. Wearing jeans, a blue shirt (that made his eyes appear more blue) and a leather windbreaker, he was just stunning. He was holding a bunch of red roses and looked as uncomfortable as her, pacing the area nervously, almost like an expecting father would do.

When he saw her coming to him, he stopped sharply like suddenly hypnotized before smiling at her.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she answered stopping in front of him.

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Tom found the strength to speak again.

"I…I know you'll probably think I'm a stalker or something like that but…I'm not. Well, I know that the fact I'M saying this when it's ME coming here to see you when I know you probably think '_But how the hell did he know my name and where I'm working_,' and the fact that…"

Sybil interrupted his rambling by placing her hand on his arms.

"I was hoping you would find me," she said softly before taking away her hand and blushing furiously.

She looked at her feet.

"So now, YOU'RE probably thinking that I'M the mad one," she chuckled.

Tom chuckled with her.

"No, not at all. Surprised perhaps…Do…do you have time for a coffee or something?" he asked his voice full of hope.

Sybil looked over Tom's shoulder to the big clock on the wall and frowned when she saw her break was almost over.

"Not much. But I wouldn't say no to a coffee before the end of my break. The cafeteria is this way if you can be quick."

She pointed towards the end of the hallway and Tom nodded.

"I can be anything you want," he answered almost under his breath before his brain could stop his mouth.

He summoned himself mentally and felt the red creep on his cheeks but Sybil seemed not to have heard him, or at least was acting like she hadn't. They both walked silently to the cafeteria and sat down at a table near the window, their beverages in hands.

"So," said Tom once seated, "I'm glad you're not thinking I'm a stalker or a crazy nut."

"Well, my opinion isn't quite completely determinate on that," she answered with a smile.

Tom smiled at her before being serious again.

"It's just that…after what happened in the haunted house, I just knew I had to see you again. And I wanted to be sure you knew I wasn't used to kissing strangers at a fair too."

"Me neither…I mean, kissing strangers. As for having to see you again, I felt the same."

They looked at each other silently, almost surprised to have confessed such a thing so easily.

"So, what now?" asked Tom.

Sybil shrugged.

"I don't know. Like I said, I don't usually find myself in such a position."

"I…I'm not with that girl anymore, by the way. And, to be completely honest, I don't even know why I ever went with her. It had been a total disaster. I broke up with her the same day we kissed. I…I just realized that I was wrong."

"I'm not with Larry any more either. But I'm sure you already know that," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's just say that the press helped me big time to find you."

"I thought so…after we kissed…I know it's crazy but this kiss…I wanted so much for you to find me. I had this crazy dream about it and…here you are. It's probably the first time in my life that I'm glad to be a 'personality'."

She emphasized her last word with her fingers.

"Maybe we could…go out on a proper date?" proposed Tom. "Maybe a dinner, sometime?"

Sybil contemplated his words for a second.

"Are you free tonight?" she asked.

"To…tonight? Yes, I am."

"Great, then! My shift ends at six. Maybe we could met somewhere after it?"

"Sure," Tom gladly accepted.

He hadn't expected for things to be so easy.

"It's a date then."

"Why don't we meet at the Coven Garden station? At 6.30? We'll decide then where to go."

"Ok," answered Sybil while getting up. "I'm sorry but I really have to go now."

"I understand. Enjoy the rest of your day."

She smiled at him.

"See you later. But leave your cell number at the front desk. Just in case…"

"I'll do it."

Sybil walked away but stopped after a few steps and turned around. She went back to the table where Tom was still seated, busy watching her retreating frame. He looked up surprisingly at her.

"I'm sorry if I am perhaps too presumptuous," she said, "But, I was wondering if these roses were for me?"

Tom looked at the bunch of roses lying on the table and then at Sybil. Silly him! He had been so busy trying to make a good impression that he had completely forgotten the flowers he bought for her.

"Yes, of course. Sorry about that. I got distracted…"

"I'll take that as a compliment then," she smiled at him.

He handed her the roses and she smelled them.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"Just like you," he answered back.

Sybil shyly smiled and, feeling the heat on her cheeks, made a quick retreat.

"See you later," she breathed before leaving quickly.

"See you later," answered Tom softly.

Sybil was already gone but he was staring at the cafeteria's closed door, his heart beating furiously. Their first encounter had already been amazing. But their second one had just been…well, he was still trying to define it. Tonight would be their third one. And he could already say that it will probably be unforgettable.

§§§ §§§ §§§ §§§ §§§

Their date had been all they had dreamed of and even more. The circumstances of their first meeting was quite unusual, and they knew they needed to get to know each other better to see if what they felt that day was simply just a physical attraction or more. But the truth was that they were matching perfectly. They had a great dinner at a Chinese restaurant, had then a walk, discovering they had the same interests in politics and books. The attraction between them had been obvious during the night but they did their best, without talking about it, to put it aside.

But when they reached Sybil's flat at last, thinking about ending their first real date, things had changed. The tension had been unbearable then as they were awkwardly saying goodnight, not knowing what to do with their bodies without fearing of scaring the other one.

So that was where they were now, in front of Sybil's door, trying not to ruin a perfect date.

"So, goodnight, then," Tom finally said.

He bent down to kiss her cheek, but at the last moment, Sybil turned her head and their lips met, barely brushing against one another. As quickly as it had happened, it was finished and they drew apart, Tom looking deeply in her eyes. Then his hand slipped under her chin, bringing her lips up to meet his again, more firmly this time. His mind lost all thought then as he felt those soft, red lips connect with his own. Like during their first kiss, she molded herself against him. Her hands slipped to the back of his neck, pressing him closer to her. She opened her mouth to his gentle prodding, meeting his warmth with her own. A moan slipped from her mouth into his, and he almost lost his control then and there. She tasted like chicken noodle soup. It was exotic and sweet. And he was wondering how he survived without this until now.

He tasted so good. His lips were soft, but demanding. She felt herself lose her grip on coherent thoughts, just feeling this man that was surrounding her senses. He felt so good. She could feel his need, feel it feeding her own. Moments passed as they kissed, taking time to explore each other. Tom's hands played in her hair then swept down her back to gently caress her firm behind. Her hands played the same game, running shyly, but purposefully up and down his spine. Finally, they pulled apart to grasp air into their famished lungs. The moment passed by quickly when Tom leaned over to nuzzle her neck, breathing in her scent before pressing his swollen lips to her sensitive flesh. She let her head slip back causing more of her neck to become available to Tom's hungry mouth. A sigh slipped past her lips and settled around them.

She finally drew away from him, and Tom immediately missed her warmth. He was about to protest but she smiled at him then turned around quickly to open her door. Once done, she reached for his hand and pulled him inside.

The door closed with a loud sound but they didn't mind. Tom's body was on fire. She was the most amazing woman he ever met. No one had ever caused this burning need within him before. Never this great, powerful need to possess her body and soul. He felt his heart swell with want and love. Yes, he was already thinking about love. The thought caused him to lift his mouth from the soft column of her throat to gaze down at her desire-filled eyes. Sybil, his love. He loved her. Truly loved her beyond a reasonable doubt, even if he only knew her for less than a few hours. Sybil gazed back at him and he could see in her eyes his love reflected.

"You taste so sweet," he murmured.

She smiled that shy almost innocent smile and pressed herself harder against him, rubbing her hips just the slightest bit against his groin. He bit his lower lip and sighed, running a finger along her kiss-swollen lips.

"Wait right here for me, 'kay?" she asked suddenly.

He nodded, puzzled, but stood his ground. He watched her disappear in a room he thought was her bedroom and heard her moving things inside, wondering what she was doing.

In fact, she was looking around quickly for the materials she wanted. She had a stash of candles that she had bought once for a supposedly romantic evening with Larry. She felt slightly guilty about using them for a night with another man but quickly erased any remorse. She knew she had to make this night special for them. She set the candles up around the room; she hadn't realized there were so many but she worked quickly and efficiently, her fingers nimble, no longer trembling. She called out for Tom to close his eyes while she began to light them all. Once finished, she went back to him waiting patiently with his eyes closed. She grasped his hands and led him to the bedroom. When they made it to the bed, she stopped.

"Open your eyes," she whispered against his ear.

His eyes opened and went wide.

"All this is just for me?" he questioned her.

"It's for us both. I want it to be special. Because you are so damn special."

He moved to her, bringing their bodies in contact once again. It was like drinking water after having none for days. Their desire soared, knowing no bounds. Their lips met again, tasting deeply of what the other had to give. Their hands wandered freely, touching, groping, and looking for warm skin to stroke. Tom finally broke down and began to work the buttons loose on her shirt. He refused to tear his lips from hers so it was slow work.

Sybil's hands moved to help, untucking the shirt from her skirt's waistband. Finally, the last button slipped from its moorings, and Tom pulled his mouth from hers. Their breathing was ragged and deep. He looked into her eyes before brushing aside the shirt's edges to expose her heaving chest to his wanting gaze. He sighed, seeing for the first time the perfect globes of flesh bubbling over the top of her bra. No longer able to hold back, he reached around to her back and popped open the clasp on the bra. The thin straps slacked against her arms, but before he could pull the material away, Sybil stepped back.

His eyes caught hers with a question. She just smiled, that soft smile that he already loved. She pulled the material away and tossed it to the floor as well. There she stood with her perfect breasts bared for his eyes. Tom's breath caught in his throat, thinking that this Larry Grey gave that all up.

"You are so beautiful, Sybil."

His voice surrounded her and she saw the fire grow in his eyes. He pulled her to him again, feeling the flush of her skin through the thin cotton of his undershirt. Her nipples pressed against him and he suddenly needed to free his body of the thin shirt; he needed to feel her skin against his. He made quick work of both shirts that he still wore, throwing them somewhere. He'd find them…. sometime tomorrow.

"Sybil," he moaned against her lips when his arms pulled her fully against him.

All the blood in his body pooled in his groin, where he grew harder against her soft body. His hands shook as they met with her bared flesh, lingering on her back for a moment before coming around to her breasts. He pulled their weight into his hands, pressing his thumbs against her nipples. She arched into him, her lips trembling with pleasure.

"You have to let me know when I do something that you like," Tom whispered.

He watched as she bit her lower lip before nodding. Then he bent his head to her right breast, breathing in her scent. He softly kissed her skin before turning his attention to a pink nipple. She moaned as his mouth caught the pebble in his lips, brushing his hot tongue over the sensitive area. He licked and nipped at her, feeling her body quiver with each caress. Then he moved to the next one, doing the same thing, feeling the same amazing spasms coming from Sybil.

"Tom," he heard her whisper.

It was like music to his ears. He had never heard anything so sensual as her gasping out his name almost in delirium. He stood straighter to kiss those sweet lips again while working on her skirt. She, likewise, undid his pants and pushed them past his thighs. He kicked himself out of them and his shoes while she removed her skirt, stockings, and shoes. They stood there for a moment, letting their heated gazes wander over each other. Sybil blushed like a schoolgirl when her eyes landed on the bulge in Tom's underwear. She looked up to catch him watching her with a pleased expression on his face. He grasped her hand, pulling her to the bed where they perched on the edge. He continued his assault on her skin, mainly her breasts. Sybil responded with kisses and bites along his neck and torso. Her lips found his nipples, teasing them into hardness then sucking them lovingly into her mouth. She swirled them around with her tongue then bit softly into the flesh until she heard Tom groan with pleasure. Larry having been her only lover, she considered herself inexperienced. But with this man, she felt like she could do or try anything. He made her feel safe, confident and free.

Their minds were focused on each other. They were patient while each explored the other's body. When their passion had grown to unparalleled heights of need and want, Tom pulled away to look deep in Sybil's eyes. 

"If you want to stop, tell me now. I don't think that I will be able to stop if we go much further."

His voice trembled with need. God, he was like a virgin with his first woman. He needed her like nothing in this world. He never felt this way before and was trying to understand what was happening to him. She was the only one who could quench his thirst; she was the only one that could complete him. He needed to make her his, to possess her body along with her soul.

"How could you think that I would want you to stop, Tom? I never felt this way before."

"Me neither."

"Just…"

She stopped, not sure she should tell him what was on her mind or her fears and looked away.

"Just what?" he asked softly, brushing a lock of hair away from her face before forcing her to look at him.

"Nothing, it's silly," she said, shaking her head.

"It's something if it makes you uncomfortable," he insisted.

She looked at him a moment, wondering how she could have been lucky enough to meet him. Maybe she was finally rewarded for having endured Larry's stupidities for so long. She sighed loudly.

"It's just I don't want to ruin this moment and I think I will if I speak."

"You won't. Please, talk to me."

"Ok…" she sighed almost dramatically. "It's just that Larry had been my first lover…and my only one. And I'm just afraid that I won't please you enough…or that I'll do something that could make you want to run away…"

Tom looked at her, struggling to believe that such a girl only had one lover and how only one man could have made her feel so unsecure about herself. But he finally smiled at her.

"You won't, I'm sure of it. Because, believe me, you were doing just right so far."

Sybil chuckled and Tom followed her before leaning in to kiss her again. Quickly, their kiss heated and she lifted up her hips and then slipped her light blue panties down to her ankles before kicking them aside. Tom's eyes widened at the feast that lay before him. She was breathtaking. He growled hungrily and then pulled his boxers off. He looked up to see Sybil's expression, seeing her obvious amazement.

"Not disappointed, are you?" he questioned.

"Are you?" she responded before reaching down to grab his thick member in her hand.

She slid her fingers up and then down, grasping him, watching his expression. His eyes clouded over with the heat of her touch, his mouth slightly open to try to answer her question, but not trusting his voice completely. After a few long, deep strokes, Tom stopped her movements. And she thought she was inexperienced…

"If you keep that up, this will be over before it even gets started."

She grinned wickedly. He pushed her onto her back, sliding down between her thighs. Sybil tensed slightly, not really knowing what to expect. Larry hadn't been a generous lover and she only knew some things thanks to her dear friend Gwen. All this foreplay stuff was new to her. So, she held her breath, waiting for his next move, ready to experience new feelings.

He sighed when his face stopped over her dark patch of hair that lay at the apex of her legs. He could smell her heat radiating up towards him and felt his sex throb in response. Parting her legs, he massaged the flesh of her inner thighs, and then parted her thick folds to gaze lovingly on what her dark hair hid from his sight. He felt her begin to tremble when he blew warm air against her heated skin.

"Do you like this?" he queried while slipping his finger into her waiting depths.

She was slick with hot wetness. His ego swelled with pride with her need for him. She moaned what he thought was a yes to his question. He slid in and out of her, watching all the while as she flung her head back and forth in ecstasy. He felt her inner muscles surround him and hold onto his finger with each thrust into her. Another finger followed the first, which Sybil responded to with another loud moan, her eyes squinting shut. Tom worked with her body, making sure that she could accommodate his size. She was tight and he wanted to make sure that she was prepared for him. He knew that if he didn't take her soon he was going to cum right here on the sheets; she was turning him on so much. First things first, he thought, as he dipped his head to taste the honey that flowed between his fingers. He lapped at her folds, hearing her response more than seeing it. He avoided her clit for as long as he could, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. She obliged by grasping his shoulders and digging her nails in with need. He found the small bundle of nerves and worked his tongue there while his fingers plunged deeply within her body. He moaned against her flesh when she began to buck against his mouth and fingers.

She fell over the edge; her body shot through with intense bolts of pleasure. She called his name out into the heated room, her body arching against him, her breasts thrust into the air. It was the most intense orgasm that she had ever had and probably, the first real one of her love life. He slid back up her body, the contact of smooth skin against rough causing her nerve endings to sing.

Sybil kept her eyes closed, afraid that everything had only been a dream if she opened them. The truth was that she was overwhelmed by what just happened and she could feel tears behind her eyelids. Opening her eyes would be like opening the gates of a dam and surely, it would make Tom run away.

"Are you ok?" she heard him ask.

She only nodded, afraid to be betrayed by her voice. Not convinced, he frowned and took her chin between his fingers. He kissed her lightly on her lips.

"What's the matter?" he insisted.

She finally opened her eyes and a lonely tear escaped, sliding along her cheek. Tom's eyes went wide as panic was running through him.

"Oh My God, did I hurt you?" he asked while scanning her body, looking for a place where she could be hurt.

Sybil chuckled between a sob and a laugh.

"No, silly. I'm fine…I'm more than fine actually."

He looked at her, frowning.

"I'm lost," he stated looking in her eyes.

Sybil looked away briefly before looking back at him.

"It's just…I know you'll think I'm being silly but…I think I just had my first real orgasm…and I think I'm a bit overwhelmed by it."

Tom looked at her, gasping for air. Did he just hear her correctly? He was searching for the perfect answer, never having been confronted by such a matter, but Sybil ended his misery quickly.

"You don't have to say anything or pity me," she said. "No need to dwell on it. It was wonderful and I'm glad it was with you. Thank you."

Surprised by her words, Tom just leaned in to kiss her. The kiss quickly deepened, flaring up again the fire of their desire.

"Ready for more, then, my beautiful stranger?" he whispered in her ear while she panted for breath.

"Tom," she moaned against his lips.

Her mind slowly began to flit back together. She became aware of his rigid member pressing into her thigh. She could feel it pulsing with need and her own hunger began to grow again. Reaching for his pants that were discarded on the floor, retrieving what he would need for the next step, he caressed her in the process with his whole body and Sybil closed her eyes, eager for more. She needed him now. She needed to feel him in her. He rubbed himself wantonly along her upper leg before quickly rolling the condom on him. His hand slipped back to her tender center to probe her depths once more. When he was assured that he wouldn't hurt her too much, he slipped again between her silky legs.

"Tell me what you want, Sybil," he asked her as he stared down in the blue depths of her eyes.

This was it, the culmination of an unexpected encounter from a month ago. He was going to a place he had dreamed of since. His stranger, lying beneath him, hot and wanting, was giving herself up completely to this moment, to him.

"Sybil," he breathed against her lips as he pressed his tip into the heat between her thighs. "Tell me," he whispered, feeling his control starting to break, his arms trembling with his efforts to hold back.

He needed to hear her say it, just once before they fully crossed the point of no return. Especially after her last confession.

"You, Tom," she simply answered, locking her eyes with his and then smiled as she pushed up against his throbbing, rigid member.

He groaned as his restraint left him. He slid all the way into her until he could go no further. They stared at each other for a long moment, realizing the intensity of their joining. She was hot and wet and God, so tight. She was the first to move, her need over riding her emotions.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly as he slid out and then slowly, oh, so slowly back into heaven.

He watched her expressions, making sure it was pleasure and not pain that crossed her features. She bit her lip before answering causing her lips to swell more, and he almost lost his grip on reality with the innocent gesture.

"You fit me perfectly, Tom."

"Just what I was thinking, Sybil. I was sure of it since our first kiss."

She smiled at that. Then, she met each thrust that he made, making his head swim.

"You're amazing," he moaned before pulling a sensitive nipple into his hot mouth.

"Just what I was thinking about you."

Her fingers dug into his back, raking against the hard muscles there. They soon lost the ability to speak as their tempo increased with aching slowness. The light from the candles burned around them allowing them to witness the other's pleasure, and they took much from that. They read each response with a satisfaction that intensified their own gratification.

Tom felt his body beginning to snap with the strain of the pace. Sybil sensed his need and motioned for him to flip them. She was soon on top of his strong body, moving for the both of them, riding him better than anyone ever had. She was so goddamned sensual with her full breasts and slim waist that he lost himself in the sight that was grinding on his sex. Moan after uncontrollable moan mingled in the air around them.

"Harder, Sybil, God. I need to . . ."

Tom lost the ability to talk as Sybil picked the tempo up, thrusting him in and out of her relentlessly. She threw her head back, lost in this experience. Her body began to shatter around the man whom had taken her to such heights. Tom gasped, grabbed her hips, and pushed himself to the hilt into her body as he felt himself squeezed almost flat by her inner muscles. He felt his own orgasm over take him, shooting himself deep with her. Sybil collapsed against his chest, her breasts heaving with each labored breath. Sweat covered their bodies, but neither moved to dry off. Several minutes passed before Sybil could lift her head to gaze down at her lover. A slow smile drifted across her face.

"Not bad for our first time together," she said tracing his swollen lips with a finger.

Tom almost came undone again when she leaned over and started to lick the sweat off of his neck. She sighed at the taste and smell of him. Now she knew, what it was like to be with a caring man. After a few seconds, she slid his now flaccid member out of her slightly sore depths and disposed of the condom. She pulled the blankets and sheets up around their naked bodies, snuggling down into the hollow of his arm, her head resting comfortably against his hard chest. The scent of sex flowed around them and mingled with the slight smell of burning candles. Tom pulled her warm curves against him, enjoying the feel of her.

They stayed silent for a while. Tom even believed that she had fallen asleep but knew better when her hand started to caress his wide chest, traveling further and further down.

"Sybil?"

"Hum?" she asked absent mindedly, busy trying to wake up a certain part of him.

Now that she knew what it really could be like, she wanted more.

"Would you find it crazy if I told you that being like that with you here is just how I had pictured it in my mind since our kiss in the haunted house?"

Sybil's hand stilled and she rose up from his chest to look at him.

"No, because I actually pictured the same thing."

"But still, it's silly, isn't it."

Sybil shrugged.

"Silly, maybe…But it's wonderful."

She smiled softly at him before kissing his lips lightly, ready to lose herself again with this man that fate had thrown on her path.

**THE END**


End file.
